fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuu
Background "Kuu" lived in eastern USA before being transferred to "Schimmerwitz; the school of magic". Schimmerwitz is located in north Vintasia, a fictional nation on the hidden island of Mist. Personality Kuu is a kind, cheerful and brave, if not a bit dimwitted person. He is also very protective of his friends and family, especially his little sister, Kate. Unfortunately, Kuu is also rather greedy as he feels anything he earns or thinks he earned should be his and only his. Similarly, Kuu will also sometimes take advantage of a friend in order finish a quest easier. Appearance Kuu is rather tall for his age, with short, spiky brown hair and fair white skin. He is almost always seen wearing a red hoodie or red shirt and blue pants. His eyes are of a deep green. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 2-A | 3-A Name: Kuu Gender: 18 Origin: The school of magic Classification: Mystic, "Kobbite" Powers and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability. Kuu is a "Kobbite", an extremely rare type of Mystic that can learn all styles and arts of magic as if it was natural. Kobbites are also able to unlock their full potential in a style within months of training, leading to many thinking they're simply stronger. Attack Potency: Island Level (Kobbites are able to cause massive storms, quakes and magic blast) | Multi-Universe level+ (Became one with the dreamscape and all its sub-verses) | Universe level (Gained the powers of the Infinity Sou and battled against the Primordial King) Speed: Hypersonic | Relativistic+ | Omnipresent ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Immeasurable | Universal Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Multi-Universal | Universal Durability: City Level | Multi-Universe level | Universe level Stamina: High | Near Infinite | Near Infinite Range: Standard melee range with melee, city level with magic | Universal | Universal Standard Equipment: 'Kuu fights with Spears and lite armor. 'Intelligence: 'Kuu ''is ''smart, he just doesn't know how to show it (hence: dimwitted). His intelligence really shines when he's under pressure. Weaknesses: Defeatist attitude | None notable | None notable '''Key: '''Standard Kuu '| 'Gem of the Dreamscape '| '''Soul of Infinity '''Notable attacks: (standard form) * Mental Frizzle: Gives the enemy a headache * Mental Shell: Shields his mind from other mental based attacks * Stunner: Shortly disables enemies, only works on standard humans * Orb of Fire: Creates a perfectly sphere of Fire. Can cause it to explode or just blast it at an enemy * General fire manipulation * General water manipulation * General air manipulation * General earth manipulation * Quake: Causes an earthquake * Cloud Fall: Creates a massive thunderstorm to assault the enemy * Wind Crash: Condenses all the air in a wind storm into a single attack * Pillar of Lightning: Condenses a lightning storm into a single attack * Celestial Bright: Creates an extremely bright burst of light around the enemy, shortly blinding them Notable attacks: (Dreamscape form) * Boundless force: Can almost completely manipulate the Dreamscape verse and all sub verses for any possible attack. Notable attacks: (Infinity form) * Infinite Hearts: Gains power from every being in the entire universe into a single attack. Notes This character is based off a very wip and hasn't been fully realized yet. Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Spear User Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Vintasia Category:Darkanine's Pages